


“You better shut that pretty little mouth before I put it to work, doll.”

by SomePiece



Series: Kinktober 2020 [26]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 2nd person POV, Dirty Talk, F/M, Lingerie, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, brat taming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28789788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomePiece/pseuds/SomePiece
Summary: Just a little pwp thing, based on the prompt in the title. Part of Kinktober challenge I was running on my blog.
Relationships: Trafalgar D. Water Law/Original Female Character(s), Trafalgar D. Water Law/Reader, Trafalgar D. Water Law/You
Series: Kinktober 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108565
Kudos: 56





	“You better shut that pretty little mouth before I put it to work, doll.”

Law’s inquisitive eyes were following every move of yours. His private cabin was even more chilly than the rest of the submarine, you felt goosebumps under the long satin robe you were wearing. Not that the robe was making a big difference: you had almost nothing underneath, besides his favorite lingerie. Black lace with golden accents, bra and panties accenting your assets and covering what needed to be covered to invigorate imagination. And stockings, classic black stockings with a garter belt. Whenever you had them on, a barbaric animal was awakening in Law. Even now, having only a glimpse of your calf, made him lick his lips as he sat down on the bed to have a better view.

He was getting ready to sleep when you had entered the room. Already stripped from his hoodie, barefoot and without his famous hat, he made himself comfortable between pillows and ruffled his hair as you stood in front of him and let his gaze wander along your, yet, covered body. He beckoned and spread his legs, showing you a place he prepared for you, but met your smirk as an answer. You only gaped the negligee, enough to show the thigh, but still covering the other leg and everything hip above.

“Dangerous game you’re playing, (Name)”. His eyes flashed with lust and warning. “Disobeying your captain like that?”

“I thought you said duties stay on the other side of the door,” you cooed, undaunted and playful. You let the slick robe slip from your shoulders, straps of bra and cleavages now visible as well. Law followed the movement with attention, a distinct bulge in his tight jeans growing. 

“Lower it more and come here,” he ordered, his voice already throaty. He reached out his hand, ready to grab your hip and pull you closer, but you kept your distance. You had time and didn’t want to listen to him. At least not now. Patience though wasn’t Law’s biggest asset in bed, not when he was the one who had to wait and to ask. Tension and shadow lingering in his face made you sure he was going to snap soon. A bit too soon for what you hoped for… But you knew you were going to be satisfied nevertheless.

“Don’t test me, kitten.” He gave you the last warning. Whenever he switched from using your name to a pet one you knew you were in trouble. A perfect moment to adjust your clothes and hide glimpses of your body from his sight.

The feeling of being inside the Room was hard to describe, both horrible and thrilling. One second you felt emptiness and inexistence, the other you were in his arms, stripped of the robe, now falling on the floor together with his belt he exchanged for your body. With one swift move he threw you on the bed and spread your legs; an eager, trembling tattooed hand fondled the lacy belt on your waist and moved down, along your tummy and panties. 

“Already getting wet, huh?” He murmured, exploring your covered slit with those long fingers of his. He bent your leg in knee and rubbed his face right below it; you let a muffled, shivery sigh tickled by his soft sideburn. He locked his eyes with your while nibbling down your thigh, his hot and wet lips explored your skin through a fine barrier of a stocking. 

“Impatient and hungry, aren’t you, _captain_?” You teased, propping up on elbows for a better view. Golden, clouded with lust orbs studied your smirk with impish irritation.

“You better shut that pretty little mouth before I put it to work, doll.”

Law’s lanky arms carried surprising power: without a problem he grabbed you by hips and overturned you on your tummy. Before you had a chance to make yourself comfortable, he pinned you down and straddled your legs. Humming, Law kneaded your asscheeks, contentedly sinking fingers into plump flesh. With one hand still caressing your booty, he moved your panties aside.

“I’m pretty sure those are the wrong lips you got, doctor.” You peeked at him above your shoulder and smirked. A sound of sudden and harsh slap echoed through the room, followed by your surprised yelp.

“That’s better.” Law soothed the red mark on your ass, caressing it with the colder back of his hand. Temperature difference on irritated skin made you moan, the mattress muffling your sweet sounds. This time a bit gentler, he slapped your other cheek, once, twice, thrice. Skin against skin, the smacks were making obscene noises. The plumpness of your ass rippled under the sweet torture, accompanied by content humms Law made. His skilled fingers explored your slit, spreading your labia and sinking in soaking wetness. Two slid into you, slowly opening and teasing you, curling in an angle you loved so much, touching all the sweet, sensitive spots inside you. Sloshing sounds followed lazy yet calculated spanks, you mewled and wiggled hips, trying to get his fingers deeper into you.

“Patience.” Law pulled them out and served you another hard slap, below the booty, catching your upper thighs, its impact reaching even your womanhood. You barely held a scream in your throat. “I know you want my cock, but you will have to sing for it nicely.”

“Make me,” you purred and rose hips in a bold provocation. Smile Law showed you sent shivers down your spine. You had a demon over your back, a hungry and sadistic one.

Grasping and spreading your cheeks so hard you almost squealed, he bent and nibbled your ear. His erection was pressed against your ass, you could feel its throbbing despite a barrier of jeans between you. 

“I’ll make sure you will forget how human speech works,” he whispered, his voice heavy with lust. “ _Slutty brat._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you liked it, I'll really appreciate, if you leave a kudo and/or a comment (*˘︶˘*).｡.:*♡
> 
> This was written for a request on my writing tumblr some-piece. I encourage you to visit it, since I'm far more active there. And from time to time I am open for requests ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
